I'm So Much More Than Meets The Eye REWRITE
by dangerouslywrong
Summary: Rewrite for my other story ISMMTMTE. The Cullens have returned to Forks. Thy have been back for two years before a new girl named Hazel enrolls in the high school. Jasper is not with Alice so he is the odd man out in the family. Can Hazel help change that? First she has to get help of her own before she is ready to fall in love. Will Jasper be able to help her?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story and I am really happy for it to come out. Please PM me any questions and I will try to answer them. Please also PM me with ideas or what you didn't like about the original. Hopefully everyone enjoys this version as much as the original.**

* * *

You are lucky if you have not had to move to a whole new town in the middle of the school year. I unfortunately am not that lucky. My parents moved my brothers and myself all the way across the country. We moved all the way from Allentown, Pennsylvania to Forks Washington. Allentown had so many things going on in just one place. I used to go with my friends to the mall, out clubbing at night, and to restaurants. In Forks there was nothing to do. There was a grocery store, a dinner, and a reservation. That's it.

Currently I was dropping my brothers, Jack and Kyle, off at the Elementary School about ten or so minutes away from the High School I was starting today.

"Try and have a little fun today." I said to the two of them, knowing they were missing their friends a lot.

"We'll try." Jack said, opening the back door in my car.

"I don't want to go." Kyle said, latching onto my neck from the backseat. I gently patted his arms, gagging when he put a bit too much pressure on my neck.

"You have to go. I know you don't want to but you have to. I don't want to go but I am because if not mom and dad will be really pissed." I said sadly, my heart breaking as I looked at him in the rearview mirror. He was frowning and I swear I saw his eyes beginning to become wet. "I'll be here to pick you both up as soon as school lets out. Then you can tell me how much you love this new school and all the friends you will make today. That's always how it goes. You may hate it now but by the time that last bell rings, you will be begging for the next morning." I said, detaching myself from my brother and getting out of the car to walk them to the office. When they got their schedules I quickly got back in my car and drove to Forks High School just down the road from the Elementary School.

I drove with a frown, it hurt to see Kevin looking at me like that. He didn't want me to leave and yet I just left him. I was just thankful that he had Jack with him to help the transition of being in a new school. Then my mind focused on the two of them. I wondered if they were okay and if they were going to make any friends. I didn't even realize that I had pulled into the High School parking lot. I shook my head as if to clear my thoughts and pulled into a parking spot in the back corner, away from everyone else.

Everyone was watching as I exited my car. I decided it was best to just ignore everyone for the time being. I can only imagine that I seemed stuck up as I walked from my car to the school without a single glance at anyone. That was not my intentions at all, I was just so nervous I thought I was going to trip or something. My whole way to the office I concentrated on my steps and refused to make eye contact with anyone. When I did get to the office I smiled politely at the woman behind the desk.

"Hello I'm Hazel Denvern. It's my first day here and I was told to come to the office." I said with a smile.

"Hello Dear. I have your schedule right here." She handed me a paper with all my classes on it, a paper with a map, and a paper that the teachers all had to sign.

"Thank you." I said with another smile that dropped as soon as I turned back around. I looked down at the papers as I was leaving the office. I took a step to the left and not a second later a guy not paying attention to where he was going walked by. It's weird to say but I have urges where I move out of the way of danger and I have never not trusted it before.

I felt a pair of eyes burning into my back. When I turned around, I saw a pair of black eyes staring at me. For a few seconds all I could stare at was the eyes, but I broke the staring contest we were having to take in the rest of this person's features. The guy was tall, blond, and pale. When I blinked, he disappeared with the crowd of students who walked by.

"Hi. You're new right?" A girl with blond hair asked as she popped up out of nowhere in my line of sight. Her sudden appearance caused my heart to speed up a little.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked with a small smile. My insides were clenching as she looked at me. I was hoping everyone would be too nervous or something to approach the new kid, but I guess that wasn't the case here.

"Just a little. What class do you have?" She asked, holding her hand out for my schedule. I handed it to her and watched nervously as she scanned the paper. "English in room B308. That's my class too." Then she went on a rant about how the teacher was so boring. Then she launched into a conversation about the boys in Forks. I faked a smile and laughed at all the right moments even though I was barely paying attention. We went to walk into the classroom when a guy went to walk in at the same time. He hung back and gestured for us to go in first. "Thank you Jasper." She said.

"Thank you." I said, looking up at the guy. It was the same guy who I had a staring contest with. The blond girl pulled me through the door. My heart began to beat through my chest as her hand was enclosed around my wrist. I began to wonder if she felt the fat even on my wrists.

"Mrs. Decker this is the new student." The blond said to the teacher at the front of the room.

"Thank you Amelia." The teacher said and then she turned to me.

"I'm Hazel." I said, a fake smile placed on my lips politely.

"Nice to meet you Hazel. There is a desk next to Mr. Hale. Here is the book we are currently reading. Welcome to English class Hazel." She said with a huge friendly smile. She pointed to Jasper, the blond from earlier. I thanked her and made my way to my new seat. When I passed Jasper I saw him become rigid and he sat still. He only moved to cover his mouth and nose with his hand. He looked like he was in pain and that confused me. His actions caused me to bite my lip lightly and smell my hair slightly. It smelt like my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. That was when Mrs. Decker decided to address the class.

"We have a new student in class. Her name is Hazel. Jasper can you get her up to speed with the book please?" She asked. Jasper nodded but he didn't turn to look at me.

"Othello is-" He began.

"What page is the class on?" I asked softly, cutting him off.

"Page 144." He answered. I opened my book and followed along as a few student in the class took roles as the characters. Before long my mind was wandering to Kevin and Jack again. I hoped that they were having a good day. I knew the move had been hard on them, hell it had been hard on all of us. My mom and dad both got job transfers here so they decided to move us all out of our hometown.

The bell rang, dragging me out of my thoughts. I heard Jasper gather his things at a speed that was almost inhuman and leave the room first. I gathered my things at a slightly slow pace and met Amelia at the door.

"We have the same schedule so we have Algebra 2 next." She explained as we walked to class. I nodded and we dodged through the hallway easily. It thankfully didn't take long for us to reach the classroom where our next class was. When I walked in I noticed immediately that there was a huge guy pale guy with short brown hair sitting next to a pale beautiful blond.

I introduced myself to the teacher and she put me in the back of the class. I was seated directly behind the blond. We were instructed to do problems out of the huge textbook I had received from the teacher. Many of the students groaned but I kept to myself and silently flipped to the right page. The big guy turned around to face me.

"What page did she say?" He asked me.

"486." I said, quickly getting to work on the many problems we were assigned. I looked back at him when he spoke again.

"Thanks." He said with a perfect smile. I immediately felt my low, as it was, self esteem melt away. For the remainder of the class I was silent and kept my head down. My mind could not work out these problems and I knew I was in trouble. Nothing was making sense and by the time the bell rang, I was about ready to rip my hair out. After I had packed my things away I met Amelia at the door again.

"You are going to just love Gym class." She said sarcastically. I faked a small laugh at her tone. We walked to the gymnasium with Amelia talking the whole way. I didn't mind this one bit because that meant I didn't have to talk so much, especially about myself.

I introduced myself once again to a teacher and was told I didn't have to participate today since it was my first day. I was thankful and sat down on the bleachers to watch the class play sports. I was beyond bored and my mind began to wander again. With all this wandering my mind was doing, it was going to get me in trouble at some point. When the class was dismissed to go to the locker room, I followed Amelia like a puppy. I waited by the door as Amelia changed back into her regular clothes.

"Thank god it is lunch next. I am starving." Amelia said as we walked to the cafeteria. My stomach clenched at the word lunch. Just the thought of the food caused my stomach to turn violently. "You okay there Hazel?" Amelia asked me.

"Yeah I am fine. Why?" I asked her, curious to see why she thought something was wrong.

"You got really pale." She explained with a small smile.

"I'm always pale."I just faked a laugh to show I was completely fine. She nodded and laughed back.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat with Amelia and a bunch of her friends. "Everyone this is Hazel. She just moved here." Amelia introduced me.

"Hi Hazel. I'm Guy, this is my boyfriend Scott." One of the guys at the table said. I smiled at them politely.

"I'm Oliver and this is my girlfriend Camille."

"I'm Ally." A girl said from behind a book.

"I'm Kim and this is my boyfriend Johnny." I nodded to everyone and sat down next to Amelia. Everyone asked questions that I basically just lied to get through the lunch period. I also learned a lot about the people I was sitting with. By the time lunch was over I found out what kind of books Kim liked to read, what magazines Scott reads, what fashion designer Guy loves to wear, what music Ally likes, and what boys Amelia likes. I also learned about the Cullen family. I noticed Camille seemed to not like me much. The bell rang and I stood up go to History class.

Amelia, Guy, Scott, and I were in History together and as we walked down the hallway Amelia became extremely excited. Scott and Guy laughed as she began to bounce up and down as we walked.

"What has gotten into you?" I asked, laughing a bit at her antics.

"Did you not notice Jasper Hale staring at you all throughout lunch?" She asked, continuing to bounce up and down. My smile immediately dropped from my face and I shook my head sadly. My heart began to race and my stomach clenched tightly. I could only imagine what he was looking at. I was nothing special, in fact I was just a regular ugly teenager. Why would he even bother staring at me? Unless he was going to point out that there was nothing special about me. My eyes teared up slightly as I relived the emotional and verbal abuse I experienced at my old school.

"He hates me. He covered his mouth and nose when I sat down next to him in English. It was like I smelt like I had spent the night in the sewer or something." I said sadly, that hurt feeling hitting me right in the heart again. Amelia stopped jumping and looked at me sadly.

"He never acts like that." She said thoughtfully but stopped when reached the classroom.

I looked around the classroom quickly and saw Jasper sitting at a table by himself. My luck she would put me right beside him again. Which I called right because she said that my seat was right next to Jasper, of course. When I sat down Jasper went rigid again. I became angry with myself for making someone repulsed by me like I had done with Jasper. My eyes burned with the tears I refused to let fall from my eyes. For the whole class we sat silently next to one another. When the bell rang, Jasper just about ran from the room. I stood up and saw Amelia, Scott, and Guy waiting for me.

"See." I said, wiping my eyes as a tear fell from my eyes. I saw them all look sadly at each other before Guy put an arm around my shoulder and guided me out of the classroom. "Do I smell?" I asked him quietly, my voice cracking by accident.

He leaned down and smelt my hair. "You smell like strawberries." He said, smiling down at me encouragingly.

"Maybe he doesn't like strawberries." Scott suggested, trying to make me feel better. I nodded and thought maybe that was it. I decided I would not use the strawberry soap when I took a shower tomorrow morning. Maybe I would try the lavender soap I had. We walked out to the parking lot since that was our last class of the day. I was busy digging through my purse for my keys.

"Crap there goes my bus." Guy whined to us.

"You need a ride?" I asked while I fished out my car keys out of my pocket.

"You have a car?" He asked, looking around the parking lot.

"Yeah I do but I have to pick up my brothers from the elementary school before I drop you guys off. Are you all coming?" I asked.

"Yeah." Scott and Amelia said at the same time.

"You don't even know what kind of car she has so why are you looking for it?" Amelia asked with a smirk.

"I'm trying to guess." Was all he said as he continued to look around. "Is it that one?" He asked as he pointed to some four door piece of shit.

"Nope." I pointed to my car in the corner of the lot with a smile. My 1967 Chevy Impala was practically my baby, well besides my brothers. My smile immediately fell though when I saw who I was parked next to. It just had to be next to the Cullens and by that I meant right next to Jasper. Today was just not my day. So I kept my head down as I walked to the passenger side of my car to unlock the car. It was the kind of car that had two doors so to get to the backseat, you had to push the front seats up. I held the door open for Scott and Guy since it is hard to close the door from the backseat. I happened to look up over the roof and saw Amelia glaring at Jasper.

"Amelia." I hissed, trying to get her attention, which didn't happen. So I ducked my head to make sure the guys were in before I closed the door. Then I hurried over to the drivers side, stepping in Amelia's line of view. I gave her a pleading look before I gently turned her away from them as I unlocked my door. She slid into the backseat and I gracefully slid behind the wheel.

"Jesus this car is so cool." Guy said, looking around the car with wide eyes. I let out a small real laugh and I pulled out of the parking lot. The way to the school Amelia and Guy took turns talking. They talked about nothing really, just things that popped into their heads.

"I'll be right back." I got out of the car and walked to the office. Kevin and Jack were waiting there. I released a wide real smiled down at them. The boys are the only ones I actually smile and laugh around where it was real. Kevin ran over and grabbed my hand tightly. "How was your first day?" I asked them.

"I don't like school." Jack said, looking up at me.

"You will change your mind soon." I assured him gently.

"I do. My teacher is really nice and so are the kids in my class." Kevin said excitedly.

"Good I am so glad." I told him. "You guys get to meet my three new friends." I said while we walked to the car.

"Why?" Jack asked as he held onto the bottom of my shirt slightly.

"They needed a ride home so I offered." I helped them into the front seat and buckled them in.

"Hey there guys. I'm Guy, this is Scott, and Amelia." Guy said with a friendly tone.

"Hi." Kevin and Jack replied at the same time.

"So where do you all live?" I asked while pulling out of this parking lot.

"Down the road from each other. If you take a right up here and then two more lefts you will be on our road." Amelia said.

"So what do you think Jasper's problem is? Usually he just ignores everyone, but he has never acted like he did today." Guy said, seemingly not thinking about what he was saying.

"I don't think that Hazel wants to talk about it." Scott said to Guy sweetly. I smiled at him through my rearview mirror.

"Wait who is Jasper? How was he acting around Hazel?" Jack asked, turning in his seat to look at me.

"He isn't anyone and he wasn't acting anyway." I said to him with a small smile. He was so protective over me, it was a bit backwards but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Anyways what grade are you two in?" Amelia asked the boys.

"I'm in first." Kevin said proudly.

"I'm in second." Jack said, still looking up at me. He didn't believe me about Jasper.

"Awe you guys are so young." Guy cooed.

I fake laughed along with Scott and Amelia. When I pulled into Guy's driveway I looked at the house. It was smaller but it was beautiful and it had that cozy feeling about it. He and Scott got out of the car and waved goodbye as we pulled out of the driveway. I drove Amelia home and then headed to our house. Kevin was talking nonstop about his day while Jack was reluctant to talk about it. I smiled down at him sadly because Jack was a lot like me in many ways.

I got out of the car when I pulled into the driveway and the boys followed. Mom and Dad were at work still and they wouldn't be back until late at night. So I helped the boys with their homework and helped explain things that they didn't understand so they would be ready for the year ahead of them. After all that I made dinner. I made them Mac and Cheese since it was their favorite.

"Are you eating?" Kevin asked innocently. I faked a smile at him and stole his fork. I put a few noodles on the fork and popped it into my mouth. My throat clenched as I tried to swallow. My stomach clenched painfully as I finally did swallow.

"I still don't see why you two like Mac and Cheese so much." I said, trying to pull off that I didn't like it. They just shook their head and faked an appalled look. I started on the dishes as they finished up their dinner.

"I like your friends Hazel. They are funny." Jack said as I was standing at the sink.

"I like them too." Jack hugged my leg tightly. "You okay Hun?" I asked, bending down so I was looking him in the eye.

"I miss my old friends. I miss our old house. I don't like this house." He said while tears fell down his face.

"I promise you that I will try my hardest to make it look like the old house. We can paint your new room like your old room. I want you to be happy." I said while hugging his briefly.

"Can we do it this weekend?" He asked as he wiped his eyes.

"I'll talk to Dad and see about this weekend. What do you say we go to Seattle?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said with a wide smile.

"Good now go get ready for bed. I'll be up when I finish the dishes." He ran up the stairs and I heard him telling Kevin about the trip. I smiled to myself and finished the dishes before going upstairs. I made sure they were ready for bed and tucked them in. I kissed their foreheads and turned off the light.

"Remember I am right down the hall." I said to them before going to my room. I started on my homework, focusing on Math first since I didn't understand it. Around 11:30 I heard the front door open and close. My Dad was the first one home so I went downstairs to get him dinner. We didn't say anything to one another, just like it always was. "Dad can I take the boys to Seattle this weekend? They want to paint their rooms like the ones back home." He just nodded and took his credit card out of his wallet. "Thank you Dad." I said, leaving before my mom got home.

My relationship with my parents was stained. My parents rarely talked to me and I returned the favor. My mom and I got along the worst. If we were talking then it was because we were arguing with one another. My dad and I just choose not to talk to one another unless it was necessary.

So I went upstairs to my room and l finished my homework. At around 3 or so in the morning I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes briefly. Then I quickly changed my clothes into my pajamas and put my iPod on its dock. I fell asleep listening to Of Men and Monsters.


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL**

After driving the boys to school I drove to the High School a little later than usual. I saw an empty spot next to the Cullen's Silver Volvo and Red Convertible. I decided to park the farthest from them and instead parked in the last spot of the lot. When I got out of the car I began the long walk to the school. Halfway there I was attacked in a hug by Amelia, Scott, and Guy. I faked a laugh and pushed them away slightly. My heart was racing painfully in my chest at the thought of them feeling the fat under my clothes.

Amelia grabbed my hand and pulled me behind her, none the wiser of my inner turmoil. As we passed the Cullens I saw Edward, I think his name was, and Jasper staring at me. I quickly looked down and allowed myself to be drug around. Amelia finally let me go when we got to the English classroom. When I sat down I discreetly rubbed my wrist where a bruise was already forming. I put all my things I would need for the class on my desk and waited for it to begin.

The very little to no sleep I had last night was not enough to keep my eyes from wanting to close. My eyes burned from the lack of sleep. Just before the bell rang, Jasper walked through the door and took his seat. I rested my head on my right hand and closed my eyes to relieve the burning. I jumped in surprise when something hit the side of my head. When I looked down at the floor I saw a ball of paper. I looked over lazily to see Amelia with a wide smile.

"Okay class we are continuing with our reading of Othello." The teacher said, picking people to read the parts. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper staring at me. I began to get really self conscious and tried to make myself as small as I could.

10 minutes before the bell rang the teacher ended her lesson. So we were able to talk as long as we stayed in our seats. I chose to finish up the packet of questions since I didn't finish it last night. Again I was hit in the side of the head, but this time I knew it was Amelia. I looked over at her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged and tried to play innocent. I just rolled my eyes and looked back down at the packet.

"Have you read Othello before?" A deep accented voice said from next to me. In response I just nodded my head without looking at him. "About yesterday I am sorry for the way I acted. I was not feeling well and I took it out on you. I just wanted to apologize to you." He said gently.

"Thank you for apologizing and I'm sorry you weren't feeling well yesterday." I said softly, taking a chance to look at him. He was facing me, his golden eyes showing he truly meant the apology. I only made eye contact for a second before I looked at something left of him.

"It was not your fault but thank you." I nodded and looked back down at the packet on my desk. "Have you read Othello at your old school in…?" He asked, trailing off for me to answer where I was from.

"Pennsylvania and yes I have read it before. My class actually read it last year." I said, answering the last question in the packet.

"Yes but it is a good story is it not?" he asked, flipping through the book in front of him.

"Yeah but it isn't my favorite." I said, shaking my head slightly.

"Mine either. What is your favorite?" he asked curiously.

"Macbeth." I answered just before the bell rang. I got up and saw him smile slightly before he walked out the door at a slower pace than yesterday.

"He wasn't mean to you again was he?" Amelia asked worriedly.

"No he apologized for being an ass yesterday." I said, walking with her to Algebra.

"That was kind of nice." She admitted, causing me to shrug my shoulders. "As long as he was nice to you. I can't believe what a jerk he was yesterday. He had no reason to be mean to you like that. You are beautiful and you smell great." She said angrily as we walked into the class. I blushed slightly at how angry she was getting. I was also hit with a huge wave of self doubt when she said I was beautiful. We passed Emmett and Rosalie on the way to my seat. Emmett smiled at us while Rosalie glared. I flinched and quickly took my seat behind them.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, one of Jasper's brothers. This is Rosalie, his twin sister." Emmett said while pointing to the blond beside him.

"Hi I'm Hazel." The teacher walked in and we immediately started working. Emmett turned back around. Suddenly I was hit with a large headache that only seemed to get worse. My head throbbed painfully and when the bell rang it felt as if my head was going to explode.

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked me.

"Yeah just a little headache." I said while walking with her to gym. She accepted it and we continued to the gymnasium. When we got to the locker room I grabbed my clothes from my locker and changed in one of the stalls of the bathroom. Then we walked into the main gym where we were playing soccer. Amelia and I stood away from the others and really only kicked the ball if it came towards us. I didn't need any bruises from people trying to get the ball. Class actually passed pretty quickly and soon we were changing back into our clothes.

"So what did you and Jasper talk about?" She asked as we walked to lunch.

"He just asked where I was from, what my favorite Shakespeare book was, and he apologized." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. I went into the lunch line with Amelia and got an apple and a bottle of water. She started to talk about this cute guy in the grade below us. I listened and nodded at all the appropriate times. When we got to the table they started talking about the guy again. Apparently Scott and Kim know him from some after school thing they did last year.

"What does this kid look like?" Guy asked.

"He's sitting right over there." Johnny said as he pointed over to a few tables away from ours. We all looked over and saw him with a bunch of his friends.

"He's a jock?" Guy asked Amelia with a raised eyebrow. She only shrugged her shoulders and smiled. He looked over at us and flashed us all a smile.

"We must look so creepy to him." Scott commented as we all looked away. I couldn't help but let out a real laugh at his comment.

"So what does everyone think?" Amelia asked, looking at us.

"He looks like a nice guy." Scott said with a nod of his head.

"He is a nice guy. Well at least he was last year." Kim said with a nod as well. Everyone nodded in agreement with her.

"What do you think Hazel?" She asked me, hope filling her eyes.

"He's cute." I said with a small fake smile. Her smile was real however and she pulled me into a tight hug. I winced and tensed up. When she let me go I looked at her for a moment to see if I could detect her disgust at what she must have felt. There wasn't anything but I wasn't sure if she was just good at hiding it.

"Jasper is looking at you again." Kim said to me with a wide grin. I nodded and refused to look over my shoulder to see if she was right.

"Aren't you going to look?" Camille sneered. I didn't give her a verbal answer. I just shook my head no.

"He really is looking over here." Scott said, a smile on his face as well.

"He apologized to her this morning in class and they talked." Amelia squealed. I blushed as she told everyone.

"Wow they never talk to anyone outside their family." Johnny said, taking a bite of his pizza. I decided to tune everyone out as I allowed my mind to go blank. My headache was coming back and I found that if I had a clear mind then it would relieve it some. i was only brought out of my blank state when Guy tapped me on the shoulder and said that the bell rang.

"Thanks." I said as we left the table. I threw my uneaten apple away but kept my bottle of water. We all walked to History, back on the subject of the Junior Amelia likes. I sat down in my seat and smiled slightly at Jasper, who was already sitting there.

"Have a nice lunch?" He asked me.

"I did thank you. How about you?" I asked, getting my notebook out for this class.

"It was okay." He answered, opening his own notebook. We were saved from any awkward silence when the teacher started the lesson. It seems like we are doing World War 2. This is by far my favorite subject for history, followed by the 20's for the mobsters. We took notes for the whole class. I already knew this subject like the back of my hand but I still took all the notes. When the bell rang I said goodbye to Jasper and met up with Amelia, Scott, and Guy.

"Can we get a ride with you again?" Guy asked, widening his eyes until they were huge.

"Sure." I said with a real laugh at his actions. We all walked to my car at the edge of the parking lot. After picking up the boys and dropping everyone else off at their homes we got to our house. I was exhausted and wanted to take a nap, but I knew I wouldn't be able to. so I sat down on the couch with a notebook while the boys played a video game.

"Watch this Hazel." Kevin said with so much enthusiasm that I couldn't help but smile. He blew up a car and a building with a single button.

"Did you see Hazel, did you see?" Jack asked as they both turned to look at me.

"I did and it was pretty awesome. How did you do that?" I asked. They showed me how they set the car on fire and then ran away. It then caught the building on fire and they both exploded. I laughed at how excited they were about it. A few minutes after I went back to writing a story idea in my notebook I had the strange sensation someone was watching me. when I looked outside I didn't see anything so I looked down in my lap at my notebook.

"Hazel what's for dinner?" Jack asked, looking away from the crazily violent video game.

"What do you two want?" I asked, closing my notebook and getting up from the couch.

"Chicken Tenders!" They both said at the same time. I laughed and set to work making dinner while shaking my head slightly. About halfway into making them dinner, my stomach growled angrily for food. I winced in advance for what I was about to do as I balled my hand into a fist. Then I drove my fist into my stomach to stop the hunger pains. I had to bite my lip to stop the yelp of pain that threatened to escape my throat. I hated having to do that but I couldn't help it. I then decided to make a cup of black coffee to suppress the pain and my appetite. Today I was more in the mood for coffee than green tea.

The stove's timer went off just as I finished pouring a cup. "Dinner's ready!" I announced, taking a sip of coffee as I made the boys a plate of chicken tenders with ranch, barbeque, and ketchup in separate piles. I also made them both a salad on the side to even out their unhealthy meal. They both ran in after washing their hands and started to shovel food into their mouths. "You two are so nasty." I said.

"Nuh huh." They both smirked mischievously before opening their mouths full of food.

"Keep doing that and I will tell all your friends that you wear make-up." I jokingly threatened., a smirk appearing on my own face.

"I did it once and I was like four." Jack defended himself, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout.

"I MIGHT but they don't know that." I said, finishing my first cup of coffee and going to pour another one.

"Why do you drink that stuff Hazel?" Kevin asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"It gives me energy to keep up with the two of you." I joked, ruffling his hair as I sat down. I thought it was important that we all sat down at the kitchen table for "Family Time." Since my parents were never home it turned into 'Sibling Bonding Time.' Sure it hurt that our parents would rather stay at work but at least I knew I would have an extremely strong bond with my brothers and vise versa.

"Was that Jasper guy mean to you?" Jack asked, looking over at me with a serious expression. A small smile graced my face at the protective look in his eyes. My heart also sped up at the mention of Jasper's name.

"No he was very nice. He even apologized for being mean." I said, replaying our conversation over and over in my head.

"Why are you smiling?" Kevin asked, tilting his head in curiosity. I didn't even realize I was smiling so I blushed at my actions.

"She likes this Jasper guy." Jack laughed out loud, clapping his hands together. I blushed deeper and smacked Jack in the arm lightly.

"Shut up." I muttered, taking a sip of coffee from my cup.

"Do you want to have sex with him?" Kevin asked, causing me to choke on the liquid in my mouth. This caused Jack to literally fall out of his chair in laughter.

"Kevin!" I yelped in utter surprise at what he said. "Where did you learn that phrase?" I asked him as I wiped my mouth clean of any coffee that came out of my mouth.

"A kid in my class was saying he heard his brother talking to someone about having sex with a girl. He said he liked her. Isn't that what you do when you like someone?" He asked innocently.

"No you only have sex with someone that you absolutely love and you never just settle for someone you think you love." I told him seriously, hoping my message was sticking with both of them.

"Okay." They both said.

Jack was still laughing on the floor so I told Kevin to get Jack. It was my turn to laugh as they wrestled around on the kitchen floor. While they were playing I cleared the table of dishes. They gave up wrestling and ran into the living room to resume their paused game. As I washed the dishes more explosions filled the house.

"Okay boys it's time to get ready for bed." I said as I dried my hands on a dish towel.

"Do we have to?" Kevin whined and then cheered when he blew something up.

"Yes now turn the game off and go." I said, pointing up the stairs. They reluctantly saved the game and trudged up the stairs with groans of complaints.

"Hazel we aren't tired." Jack added, yawning at the end of his statement.

"Not tired huh?" I asked with a smirk. Jack was able to get to bed himself but Kevin still needed help.

"Hazel do you like Jasper?" He asked me, his eyes wide as he looked up at me. I blushed a deep red and bit my lip in thought.

"I don't know Kevin." I said honestly, running a hand through his hair.

"Is he nice?" He asked as I helped him into bed after helping him change into his pajamas.

"Yeah actually he is." I said, kissing his forehead. "Now go to sleep." I ordered gently, kissing him on the cheek and leaving his door open a crack to keep the monsters away, upon his request. I then made my way to Jack's room to wish him goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

**JASPER's POV**

We got home and I went to go up to my room before anyone else tried to tease me about Hazel.

"Jasper's in love with a human." Jacob yelled out as soon as he walked into the house. I panicked and went to run up the stairs before Esme could corner me. I don't know how I thought I would ever get away from her after that comment. Suddenly, almost so fast I didn't even see her, Esme had her arms wrapped around me tightly. Relief poured off of her in waves.

"Well come tell me about her." She gushed, pulling me to the couch with her. I glared angry daggers at Jacob who only smirked at me.

"Her name is Hazel. She's new to Forks. She moved here with her parents and two younger brothers." Alice answered excitedly.

"Plus she is hot." Jacob said.

I didn't know what happened but suddenly I had Jacob pinned up against the wall of the living room. I distinctively heard the growls coming from deep in my chest.

"What did you just say?" I hissed dangerously.

"Don't you dare Jacob." Edward warned. The smirk alone on Jacob's face was enough for me to want to rip his limbs off. "Stop it Jacob." Edward warned him again.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked.

"Jacob won't shut up about Hazel." Alice explained.

"Who is Hazel?" Carlisle's voice asked. I looked over my shoulder to see Carlisle standing in the doorway of the living room.

"Jasper is in love with a human." Esme said, meeting Carlisle with a kiss on the cheek.

"She is hot." Jacob said again. I snarled and went to tear his throat out when 3 pairs of arms pulled me away from him.

"I told you not to repeat it." Edward hissed, he was one of the tree holding me back.

"Really Jake? You truly are an idiot." Ben said, also holding me back.

"Dumbass. You never mess with mates." Emmett commented as they drug me outside so I wouldn't destroy the house.

"You know he was only trying to make you mad." Carlisle said as the whole family followed us outside.

"That's fine but he didn't have to disrespect Hazel like that." I hissed, my glare intensifying the longer my gaze was on Jacob.

"What do you mean disrespect? All I said was-"

"We get it!" Just about everyone yelled, cutting him off.

"She is beautiful, gorgeous even. Hot is such a degrading word for her." I snapped at him. I threw Edward, Ben, and Emmett off of me and ran into the woods.

"Leave him alone. He is going to her." I heard Alice say to everyone. I needed her scent and as soon as I found it, I followed it. She made quite a few stops on her way home, one being the Elementary School. Finally after two more stops she made it to her house. It was a nice house and there was laughter coming from inside. I heard her laugh mix with her younger brother's laugh. The sound of it was enough to cause a full fledge smile to appear on my face. I got closer to the house and was able to see into the living room.

I first saw two younger boys sitting on the floor in front of a TV playing a video game. Then I saw Hazel on the couch behind the boys. She was curled up on the couch with a notebook in her lap and a pen in her hands.

"Watch this Hazel." The youngest of the boys said. A smile lit her face as she looked up at the TV to see what the boy wanted her to see.

"Did you see Hazel, did you see?" The other boy asked as they both turned around to look at Hazel.

"I did and it was really awesome. How did you do it?" She asked. They excitedly showed her how they made a car and building explode.

When they returned to their game, Hazel returned her gaze to her notebook. I noticed that she tapped her pen against her lips when she wasn't writing. After a few minutes of watching her she tensed and looked out the window. A small wave of fear hit me as she looked outside with wide eyes. I felt guilty that I caused her fear and sent her some feelings to calm her down. When she was sure that no one was there she went back to looking at her notebook.

I really took the time to look her in as a whole. Her blonde hair fell past her shoulders with a slight curl at the end. Her green eyes stayed locked on her notebook and it made me curious on what she was writing. I noticed she had a small waist, small hands, and small feet. Her features reminded me of Alice but I believe they look better on Hazel.

"Hazel what's for dinner?" The older of te two boys asked. Hazel tore her eyes away from her notebook and looked at the two boys on the floor.

"What do you want?" She asked as she stood up.

"Chicken Tenders!" Both of the boys said at the same time. Hazel laughed and I felt my lips cur up into a smile at the sound.

A branch behind me broke and when I whipped my head around I saw Alice and Ben. I should have known that she would follow me out. Alice was the one I was closest to in the family. We have always been close since I met her in the diner in Philadelphia.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I asked her. She just smiled and unwrapped her arms from Ben. Then she ran at me and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug.

"We wanted to congradulate you on finding your mate." She said as she let me go. Ben smiled at me and offered his hand in a hand shake. I smiled back and shook his hand before he pulled me into a hug as well.

"Thank you." I told the both of them, really meaning it. Suddenly a timer went off in Hazel's house and we all looked back through the window.

"Dinner's ready?" Hazel yelled out. Alice pointed to the window for the kitchen and we all moved to see into the kitchen. Hazel just finished pouring herself a coffee and putting out two plates for her brothers. The two boys ran into the kitchen and washed their hands in the sink. Alice, Ben, and I had to look away from the window when the boys opened their mouth to show off the chewed food in there.

"Keep doing that and I will tell all your friends that you wear make-up." Hazel threatened. We all smiled as she smirked at her brother.

"I did it once and I was ike four." The older of the two defended himself. He crossed his arms over his chest as Hazel smiled at him.

"I MIGHT but they don't know that." She put slight emphazis on the might. She finished her coffee and got up to get another cup. When she got up, her shirt rose a bit and we were able to see her hip bones jutting out. I felt a deep frown take its placeat the sight. My first thought was that she needs to eat more.

"Why do you drink that stuff Hazel?" The younger boy asked with wide eyes.

"It gives me energy to keep up with the two of you." Se replied, running her hand through his hair. I felt a slight swell of anger as she sat back down and it instantly put me on alert. It was coming from Hazel and I desperately wanted to know what made her angry.

"Was that Jasper guy mean to you?" The older one asked eriously. I felt his protective feeling for his sister wash over me. The feeling made me smile slightly at how he was so much younger then his big sister. I heard Hazel's heart speed up.

"Okay time to go." Alice whispered, grabbing my arm while Ben grabbed the other arm.

"What?" i asked, struggleing a bit in their hold.

"Time to hunt." Was all Alice said as she pulled me farther from Hazel.

"No he was very nice. He even apologized for being mean." I heard Hazel say just before we were out of our hearing range. After hearing that i smiled widely and let the two of them pull me farther into the woods. Soon i was running along side them as we sensed a herd of dear a few miles north. I still couldn't help but smile at Hazel's words and actions. Not even as i bit into the neck of a large buck.


End file.
